Maybe We Are Broken
by louisefanficrk
Summary: Cuando traicionas la confianza de un ser querido, es difícil obtener el perdón, pero es aun mas difícil ser perdonado y que nada vuelva a ser como antes.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

No sé si supe que todo iba a terminar mal en el momento en el que cometí la estupidez de traicionar la confianza de mi novio y mejor amigo,

o en el momento en el que mi celular incesante no dejaba de vibrar a media noche, con mensajes de mis amigos, familia y ahora no tan familia.

Eran todos con las mismas preguntas:

 _¿Es verdad? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Sabes lo mucho que él te ama?_

Muchísimos mensajes pero ninguno que me importara, o al menos que me importara realmente ahora. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, y no era

que lo esperara, pero quería que el me gritara:

 _¡¿Por qué Kristen?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué me engañaste?!_


	2. La mentira es la verdad oculta

Capítulo 1: La mentira es la verdad oculta.

 _Mirando fijamente el fondo de tu copa_

 _Esperando un día en que hagas durar un sueño,_

 _pero los sueños llegan despacio y se van tan rápido_

 _Lo ves cuando cierras los ojos_

 _Tal vez un día entenderás por qué_

 _Todo lo que tocas con seguridad muere._

 _Solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo_

 _Solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar_

 _Solo sabes que lo quieres cuando lo dejas marchar_ _._

Mi celular no dejaba de vibrar y yo dejaba de ignorar las llamas y llorar desconsoladamente. Lo cual era ridículo porque yo tenía la culpa de todo lo que sea avecinaba. Me sentía tan angustiada, notaba mi cuerpo convulsionar por el llanto, había tenido una pequeña pelea con Robert horas antes y el se había ido de casa enojado con Tom a no sé dónde.

Y ahora todo estaba terriblemente mal, me habían descubierto, por supuesto que lo habían hecho. Cerré los ojos y desee que nada de esto fuera real, pero esto solo aumento mi llanto. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué me iba a decir él? ¿Lo habrá descubierto ya? Me mordí el labio y me hice un ovillo en el suelo. No fue hasta entonces que me sentí completamente sola, me sentí una basura, porque realmente lo era, ¿Cómo pude haberle hecho esto a la persona que más amo en mi vida? Daba igual que entre Rupert y yo no haya pasado más que unos besos, y ni siquiera fueron correspondidos de mi parte, pero eso no importaba ya. Esos besos que justo ahora me daban arcadas y un sabor horrible en la boca. La había cagado de mil maneras posibles.

No sabía si vendría esta noche a casa, porque por supuesto que se va a enterar, sino es que ya lo sabe. ¿Y si no viene nunca? Lloré mas.

Entonces escuche el sonido del carro, mi corazón se detuvo por completo, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, me retorcí las manos y me levante del piso tambaleante. Mi mente estaba en blanco no sabía lo que pasaría a continuación y eso me estaba matando. Abajo oí la puerta abrirse, mi corazón tembló, pasos por las escaleras, suspire entrecortadamente.

Sentí mi garganta cerrarse y el aire a mi alrededor se volvía mas pesado, y escuche el temible clic de la puerta al abrirse. Me quede paralizada en el suelo mientras lo veía entrar, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, podía sentir el fuerte olor a tabaco, pero gracias a quien quiera no olía a alcohol.

—¿Kristen?

Las lagrimas seguían corriendo por mi cara, de no ser por mis sollozos el cuarto estaría terriblemente callado. Se acerco a mi rápido, por la luz de la luna podía ver que estaba preocupado. Entonces me sentí peor, el no sabía nada.

—¿Mi amor? ¿Te sientes bien?

Me aleje de él sin pensarlo, cubriendo mi rostro con las manos, lo sentí acercarse otra vez.

—¡No! ¡No por favor! —gemí—No me toques, Robert.

Sentí su cuerpo se paralizaba detrás de mí.

—¿Y tu celular, Robert? ¿Ya revisaste tu celular?

—No, se me descargo. Kristen ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le paso algo a tus padres?

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé caer en el suelo, mis rodillas chocando molestosamente contra el suelo de mármol.

—¡Kristen háblame!

—Perdóname, Robert, por favor perdóname.

Las palabras apenas entendibles me salían entre hipidos incontrolables. Sentí sus manos agarrar mis hombros y levantarme del suelo.

—¿Qué pasó, amor? La pelea no fue nada, Kristen, no llores más mi niña de ojos verdes—Sacudí la cabeza

—La cague Robert, por favor, yo te juro que no paso nada… No significo nada.

—¿De que hablas?

Deje de lloriquear y me pare frente a él.

—Es… para mi… muy difícil decírtelo, eres la última persona en el mundo a quien quería hacerle daño.

—Kristen…

—No quería usar esta palabra, pero no hay otra forma de decírtelo… Te engañé, Robert.

Me mordí el labio horriblemente, sentí el ligero sabor a metal y sal que tenia la sangre. Su cara paso de confusión, a enojo y entonces, en su mirada no había otra cosa más que dolor. Me quedo mirando y cerró los ojos apretándolos fuerte, sus manos estaban en un puño, abrió los ojos y tenia lagrimas sin salir.

—Dime que esto es mentira, Kristen

—Robert… yo…

Se acerco a mi peligrosamente, me aleje dando pasitos hacia atrás, y le acerco mas hasta que solo tenía la pared pegada a mi espalda

—¿Con quién?

—Robert… por favor…

— _¿Con quien?_

—Rupert

Se rio fuerte, su risa me congelo y su puño me hizo gritar cuando hizo contacto contra la pared. Oí un crujido y entonces un sollozo. Robert cayó a mis pies llorando.

Y me sentí una mierda. Porque eso es lo que soy.

...

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Realmente espero que si, porque de ser así actualizaría para el próximo martes, y si mas gente lee mi fic, actualizaría quizás antes.**

 **¡Dejen reviews y sigan me historia!**

 _ **Louise x**_


	3. Fuego Incontrolable

Capítulo 2.- Fuego Incontrolable

 _No quiero verte ir_ _  
_ _Solo quiero verte sonreír_ _  
_ _Duele tanto el tan solo pensar en eso_ _  
_ _Me he sentido así por un tiempo_ _  
_ _No puedo soportar vernos fracasar_ _  
_ _Lloramos, mentimos_ _  
_ _No podemos pretender llevarnos de vuelta_ _  
_ _A lo que teníamos, para hacernos sentir vivos de nuevo_ _  
_ _Abrázame fuerte, no me dejes ir, espero_ _  
_ _Dime que ahora no es el final_

La gente cree que lo tengo todo, pero en realidad tengo nada, la vida sin Robert no significa nada. ¿Tengo amigos? Claro que los tengo, ¿Familia? Por supuesto. Pero no, nada es así de fácil. La gente me habla y siempre tengo que tener los sentidos bien agudos, ¿Me hablan por que les agrado o porque soy una chica famosa? ¿Son honestos conmigo? Son cosas que probablemente nunca sabré la respuesta. Pero de lo único que se la respuesta es que si las cosas terminan mal con Robert, la única culpable seré yo. ¿Quién le destrozo el corazón a Robert? Yo, ¿Quién traiciono terriblemente su confianza? Por supuesto, yo.

Son cosas que jamás me perdonaré, ¿Por qué lo hice? La verdad es que ni yo lo sé, un momento de estupidez, un acto de rebeldía ¿hacia quién? No tengo respuesta. Sufrimos mucho por lo que nos falta, y lo que tenemos lo disfrutamos tan poco, esa sería mi respuesta, no me justifico porque lo que he hecho simplemente no tiene justificación.

Mientras lo veo en el suelo a mis pies llorando, veo mis sueños desmoronarse, veo mis alegrías llorar, veo todo lo que he provocado, toda esta tormenta que apenas comienza. Me agacho para quedar a su altura, soy yo quien debería estar arrastrándose y llorando a sus pies no él.

–Robert… mi amor no…–Veo su mano destrozada, con raspaduras y sangre saliendo de estas. –Déjame… por favor, déjame curarte la mano, se te va a… infectar.

Le tomo su manos entre las mías, puedo oír como su respiración vuelve a la normalidad, con delicadeza empiezo a quitarle rastros de tierra y escombros, con mi camisa empiezo a limpiarle la mano, pero entonces, bruscamente quita su mano y se levanta. Lo miro sorprendida y mis ojos bien abiertos.

–No me toques–dice en un tono que quema por todo mi cuerpo, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra, su tono me llega hasta el corazón que empieza a quemarse con el mismo fuego incontrolable y doloroso que yo he creado y que ya lo ha consumido a él.

–Escucha yo… tenemos que hablar–susurro

– ¿Tenemos que hablar? Tenemos… Ahora si somos dos, supongo que cuando te metiste con…–me mira con diversión malvada en sus ojos–… Pensándolo bien si, hablemos.

–No pasó nada entre nosotros Rob… solo… no sé qué me ocurrió.

–Por favor, no seas hipócrita, hay que tener buena memoria después de haber mentido.

–No te pongas así por favor.

– ¡Y con un carajo! ¿Por qué decidiste decírmelo de todos modos? Imagino que no por honestidad, señorita Stewart–escupe este último con una repulsión que me hiela la sangre

Me muerdo el labio, y es que todo lo que ha dicho es verdad y me duele tener que oírlo de su boca y que lo diga tan crudamente, de la misma manera que se trata a una puta.

– ¿Y qué hiciste?

Lo miro confundida

–Oh, vamos _mi amor_ ¿Te metiste con él? ¿Lo besaste como me besas a mí? ¿Lo follaste como lo haces conmigo? ¿Lo hace mejor que yo? Respóndeme.

Sigo tirada en el suelo reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle que no hice nada de eso, que tan solo fueron besos equivocados, que ninguno fue anhelado como lo que he hecho con él, que no significo una mierda, pero sin embargo, quiero que me grite, porque es lo menos que merezco.

Mientras tanto él revolotea por la habitación buscando algo, ahogo un grito cuando encuentra mi celular y lo empieza a registrar, ¿Qué buscara? ¿Platicas con Rupert? No las hay porque nunca hubo, ¿Noticias? Me levanto lentamente del piso.

– ¿Q-que haces?–me ignora–escucha no tienes que ver las fotos… no… es necesario…

Acto seguido mi celular se estrella contra el suelo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso, doy un pequeño salto y veo que Robert frunce los labios mientras se pasa la mano por el cabello.

–Te veías muy feliz, ¿Sabes que esto no solo te afecta ti?

–No quería hacerte daño…

–No hablo de mí, Kristen. ¿Pensaste en sus hijos? ¿En su esposa? Hubiera sido mejor que hicieran pública su relación.

–Yo…–me muero el labio y me retuerzo las manos– ellos ya tenían problemas, y se iban a divorciar.

Me mira con cara de incredulidad, sacude la cabeza un par de veces.

–Necesito dormir.

Aprieto los labios, ¿Y que pasara ahora? Mi labio inferior tiembla.

– ¿Quieres… que me vaya? De la casa, solo tienes que… decírmelo, es lo menos que merezco

–Me da igual.

–No hemos arreglado nada…

–Luego.

–Está bien.

Decido no discutir y salgo de la habitación con el alma a los pies, abajo el teléfono suena, me da miedo ir a contestarlo, pero bajo corriendo las escaleras

– ¿Diga?

–Kristen–gracias al cielo el teléfono es inalámbrico, corro rápido hacia el cuarto de invitados, apenas llego suelto un sollozo.

–Mamá… yo no quise hacerlo… mami tienes que creerme, por favor–digo entre hipidos.

–Oh, ¡Kristen mi niña!–puedo oír un tono de sorpresa contenida, y no la culpo, muy raras veces le digo _mami_ – mi amor, yo no te juzgaré, yo también cometí errores y los sigo haciendo, no te dejes caer, Kristen, no dejes caer a Robert.

–Jules… estoy a punto de destruir un matrimonio, todo esto es mi culpa por caer en el juego, pero ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que hacía… ¿Qué hay de sus hijos y esposa? ¡Soy lo peor mamá! ¡Lo he jodido a Robert!

–No Kristen, tú no eres del todo culpable, escúchame bien, Rupert es un hombre mucho mayor que tú, sabía bien lo que hacía y por favor, aclárame que es lo que pasó, sé que es tarde ahora, pero puedo pasar a buscarte… sé que estas destrozada y sé que el aun lo está más, así que por ahora déjalo… respirar.

–Gracias mama, pero no sé si deba irme ahora… no hemos arreglado nada, y siento que irme ahora complicara todo.

–Está bien, pero déjalo estar Kristen... acaba de descubrir algo muy… fuerte.

–Lo sé, mañana veré que pasa… todo es muy complicado, todo lo que estoy provocando, y sé que apenas es el comienzo.

Y no es hasta ese momento que me doy cuenta lo atemorizada que estoy. Me importa una mierda la prensa amarillista, pero sé que Robert será la humillación de los medios sociales, y yo seré la perra (lo cual graciosamente, no es algo nuevo)

Tengo miedo.

…

 **¡Hola!**

 **Feliz inicio de semana a todos lo que leen esta "historia"**

 **Gracias por sus dos pequeños reviews, significan mucho para mí y aunque no lo crean me motiva a escribir.**

 **Ahora quiero aclarar unos puntos:**

 *** Los siguientes capítulos, irán un poco rápido, tratare de resumir lo mejor posible el 2012 y el 1013 hasta llegar a octubre, los que son fans, sabrán que fueron las últimas fotos.**

 *** El 2014 y el 2015 serán producto de mi creatividad, pero como no, también acepto consejos. Aún tengo una discusión fuerte en mi cabeza acerca de que carajos haré con Alicia (ya que si lo notan, ella y Kristen no aparentan ser como la pareja que supuestamente son, en cambio de Robert y FKA) y como afectara en la historia.**

 *** La mayoría del fanfic será narrado por Kristen, y pequeñas partes por Robert para que aclare ciertos puntos que probablemente se estén preguntando**

 *** Respecto a las actualizaciones. Si actualizo cada semana probablemente los capítulos sean así de cortos, y si actualizo cada 15 días será largos.**

 **¡Y recuerden que esto es un FANFIC! Nada de esto es probablemente cierto.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 _ **Louise x.**_


	4. La Cruda Verdad

Capitulo 3.- La Cruda Verdad

 _Tu y yo hicimos un voto_

 _Para bien o para mal_

 _No puedo creer como me has decepcionado_

 _Pero la prueba está en la forma que duele._

La luz de la mañana se filtra por la ventana, entrecierro los ojos, un fuerte dolor me martillea la parte posterior de la cabeza, los recuerdos llegan poco a poco haciendo que mi corazón se acelere y me siente de golpe en la cama.

–Robert–murmuro entrando en pánico.

El suelo quema mientras salgo de la habitación casi corriendo, subo al segundo piso y me dirijo a nuestra cuarto . Me muero el labio dudosa. ¿Abro la puerta o espero hasta que él quiera hablar conmigo?

Lentamente giro la perilla y asomo la cabeza por la puerta, algo dentro de mí se calma cuando lo veo durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, con una mano donde se supone debería estar durmiendo yo, y con el otro brazo descansando sobre sus ojos cerrados. Saco la cabeza y cierro lentamente la puerta. Me desplomo contra la pared y me abrazo las piernas haciendo caso omiso del frio suelo.

–¿Qué he hecho?

Cierro los ojos rogando poder cambiar las cosas y este gran error que ignoro hasta qué punto puede ser fatal. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Conseguir su perdón? ¿Tratar de explicarle? hasta ahora la opción mas sensata era que el decidiera que iba a hacer conmigo. ¿Querrá seguir junto a mi?

Respiro hondo y me levanto para tomar la ducha en el cuarto de invitados. Después de tomarme mi tiempo en el baño, salgo envuelta en una bata y entro a nuestro cuarto para vestirme. Mi corazón tiembla y mis ojos se humedecen cuando lo veo abrazando la almohada con la que yo duermo y su cara enterrada en ella.

 _Yo debería estar ahí_ , pienso tristemente.

Me visto rápido con unos jeans y una playera en el armario. Al salir lo encuentro en la misma posición. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos deseando revertir mi error pero nuevamente, nada sucede. Tomo asiento un poco indecisa en un sillón frente a la cama y lo observo dormir un largo rato. Mis ojos recorren la habitación, veo mi celular destrozado en el suelo. Y la pared manchada de sangre al igual que el suelo donde el cayo frente a mí.

No dejo de culparme mientras que cada segundo que pasa es peor que el anterior, siento algo horrible oprimir mi pecho, como un agujero que lo succiona todo, me abrazo las piernas y entierro mi cara entre ellas, intentando no romperme y escucho su voz a lo lejos susurrar mi nombre.

–Despierta… Kristen…

Su mano en mi hombro se siente tan real que me obligo a abrir los ojos y doy un respingo cuando le veo parado frente a mí, abro la boca sin poder decir nada. Mientras sus apagados ojos azules me observan. Lo veo tan vulnerable, tan decepcionado y sin poder contenerme me lanzo y lo abrazo pasando mis brazos por su cuello casi colgándome de él, entierro mi cara en su pecho y mis lagrimas no tardan en empapar su camisa. El no hace ademan de devolverme el gesto y duele, duele muchísimo.

Entonces finalmente, sus brazos rodean mi cintura, su corazón pegad o al mío latiendo al mismo ritmo desenfrenado.

–Por favor, por favor… lo siento mucho.

El no contesta nada mientras se deshace de mi abrazo. Me mira mientras sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–¿Por qué?–pregunta–¿Te sentías sola conmigo? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿En qué te falle?

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Nunca digas eso! Tu eres la mejor persona que he conocido, tu corazón es puro y hermoso, Robert. Lo… Lo que yo hice… –un sollozo escapa de mis labios temblorosos– No entiendo como sucedió… yo…

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–¿Qué?

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban con… esto?

Tengo ganas de reírme, pero me volteo y camino hacia la cama donde tomo asiento, veo sus músculos tensarse mientras me sigue con la mirada.

–Siéntate–susurro–, siéntate por favor, vamos a hablar.

–¿Tanto tiempo me vieron la cara de idiota?

–Cállate y escúchame. Fue… Comenzó en las grabaciones de SWATH–Veo su rostro horrorizado–¡Cálmate y escúchame, maldita sea! … El empezó a… tratarme de una manera más "Especial" y… una mujer tiene intuiciones ¿sabes?

Yo no le hacía caso, a veces me sentía frustrada por algunas escenas que no salían. Y… empezó con una mano en mi espalda mientras me explicaba… con el tiempo, paso a poner su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, me sentía incomoda por supuesto, entonces me abstenía a hacerle preguntas. Hasta que por fin terminaron las grabaciones. Entonces, me invito a tomar un café después, acepte solo por compromiso.

Platicamos un rato y aun no comprendo que carajos paso, de pronto me sentía con ganas de hacer de todo, me ofrecí a llevarlo a su casa, pues el no llevaba coche. Poco después me sentía mareada y confusa… Y termine con él en ese sitio, Robert…No hubo nada más que lo que viste en las fotos… Tienes que creerme. Al instante comprendí que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, ni para mí y mucho menos para ese bastardo, le grite y lo corrí, obviamente los paparazzis decidieron no poner eso.

–¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso?

–No lo sé… no quería que reaccionaras mal… yo quería terminar ese proyecto.

Me quedo mirando, se paso las manos por su cabello, estaba frustrado y enojado.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

–No sé, Kristen, me siento… me siento… traicionado, mi confianza en ti… se cayó desde lo alto. No sé qué va a pasar con nosotros no lo sé!

Reprimí un sollozo, todo esto me lo tenía bien merecido, si él no quería continuar conmigo, no le iba a reprochar, es lo menos que puedo tener de castigo.

–Entonces, estamos en un punto muerto–murmure mirando los dedos de la mano

–Sí

Asentí lentamente, me puso de pie y me acerque a él, lo sentí tensarse y un dolor horrible desgarro dentro de mí. Puse mi mano en su corazón y lo mire fijamente

–Te amo, te aseguro que eso jamás va cambiar, nunca lo hizo, eres la única persona que me llego al corazón. Para mí, mis sentimientos por ti siguen intactos. Sé que para ti probablemente no, pero solo quiero decirte que jamás dejare de amarte, es tiempo de que tu tomes una decisión respecto a mí. Y no intervendré en lo que decidas Robert.

Le acaricie la mejilla y le quite una lagrima. Cerré los ojos y aspire su aroma.

–Kristen yo…

Abril los ojos, mire el rostro de Robert, tenia dolor y desesperación. Me dolía verlo así, me destrozaba saber que yo era la culpable de que él estuviera así.

Y entonces, inesperadamente, su mano agarro mi cabeza y estampo sus labios contra los míos. La suave carne de sus labios se movían con firmeza contra los míos, su lengua se deslizo dentro de mi boca, sin querer solté un gemido y acaricie con mi lengua la suya. Mis manos se fueron a su cuello, donde terminaba su cabello, juguete con él y lo acerque más a mí.

Y así como comenzó el beso, terminó.

Robert se separo de mi jadeando y se agacho poniendo las manos en sus rodillas flexionadas. Yo respiraba entrecortadamente, me pase los dedos por mis labios hinchados. Sabía que algo andaba mal, si es que podría ir peor

–Lo siento Kristen… no puedo… no puedo hacerlo.

–¿De qué hablas?

–No puedo tocarte, no puedo besarte, de verdad que lo intente, pero… –sacude la cabeza– las imágenes… el saber que otro hombre te beso y que tu, inconscientemente lo permitiste, es mucho para mí, no sé que pueda pasar entre nosotros, no se cual es nuestro futuro. Pero justo ahora no puedo. El tan solo verte… me es muy difícil.

Eso fue como un gran balde de agua helada en mi cuerpo.

–Mi corazón sabe que te amo, Kristen, pero está confundido en este momento. Los sentimientos que tengo por ti, mi amor y todo lo demás… no están conmigo ahora, y realmente espero que vuelvan, porque solo Dios sabe que quiero estar contigo, pero no en este momento.

Lo observe acariciar mi cabello y después, salir de la habitación dejándome en shock. Caí en el suelo como un costal de papas y grite.

Grite por ser tan estúpida, grite por haber traicionado su confianza, grite por haberle roto el corazón.

 **-o-**

 **¡Linda tarde criaturitas!**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado de el y les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración o consejo sobre la narración es bienvenido, siempre y cuando tengan respeto, si no les gusta el rumbo de la historia, eso esta indiscutible.**

 **Lamento que el capitulo no sea largo, pero estamos en trabajos finales y no tengo mucho tiempo, afortunamente las vacaciones comienzan ya pronto y bueno…**

 **¡Viva la vida!**

 _ **Louise x.**_


	5. ¿Funcionará Alguna Vez?

Capitulo 4.- ¿Funcionará alguna vez?

 _No estoy segura de como sentirme con respecto a esto  
Algo en la forma en que te mueves  
Hace que me sienta como si no pudiese vivir sin ti  
Esto invade mi cuerpo  
Quiero que te quedes_

Había pasado una semana exacta desde que las fotos salieron a flote, una semana de lo más dolorosa donde las horas eran días, y los días eran años, con un Robert indiferente de mi presencia en casa. Intentaba platicar con él y le preparaba la comida, cualquiera diría que éramos una pareja normal, excepto porque la chica lo había traicionado, porque él solo le contestaba en monosílabos, y porque, sobre todas las cosas, ya no dormían en la misma habitación. Ya ni siquiera sabía que éramos en este momento, supongo que somos el todo de una nada.

Lo peor era no poder salir de ahí, salir ahora suponía un problema vital. Según me habían informado mis amigos, había todo tipo de rumores en Internet y paparazis barriendo de arriba abajo toda la ciudad en busca de nuestra presencia. Claro, estos hijos de puta ganarían una fortuna por una foto de la increíble pareja de Oro.

El timbre sonó dos veces sacándome de mis tristes pensamientos, me levante perezosa del sillón de la sala donde me encontraba fumando un cigarro, apague la televisión cortando la estúpida comedia que se estaba transmitiendo. Aplaste el cigarro contra el cenicero, exhalando el humo que se encontraba en mi boca, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

–¡Suz! ¡Cj!–Di brinquitos en la entrada antes de arrojarme a los brazos de mis amigos.

–¡Pero mira como estas muñeca!–Dijo Cj arrugando la nariz.

–¡Kristen!–Me riño Suzie al ver mi aspecto... ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

–Sí, chicos, yo también me alegro de verlos–Dije frunciendo el ceño de manera exagerada– Entren antes de que los eche a patadas.

–Kris... murmuro Suzie al entrar, la mire– Robert esta... anda... por aquí...?

–Sí, el esta... su nueva compañera es la guitarra... así que esta por ahí con ella.

No sé que vieron mis amigos en mi rostro para que pusieran cara de preocupación, Suzie me tomo de la mano y Cj la otra, me arrastraron a la -murmurándole entre dientes- habitación de invitados, donde me he estado durmiendo estos días. Cerraron la puerta y me miraron.

–¿Qué pasa?–murmure con un toque de miedo.

–¿Cómo estás?–pregunto Cj

–Bien.

–Kristen–me regaño Suzie mirándome a los ojos.

–¿Qué? En serio estoy… yo estoy… sigo respirando ¿No?

–Oh, cariño, a nosotros no nos engañas.

Algo en sus ojos se suavizo mientras me abrazada y la herida dentro de mi dio paso a los sentimientos atascados, sentía que me ahogaba mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos, hasta que me encontré sollozando contra su hombro, Cj me acariciaba el cabello rítmicamente, me arrastraron hasta la cama donde nos sentamos. Yo seguía dando pequeños hipidos a causa de las lagrimas que brotaban de los huecos vacios que eran mis ojos.

–Yo no quise la-lastimarlo. Jamás podría... No quería herirlo y-yo ti-tienen que creerme.

–Kristen nosotros te creemos, tonta. Conocemos tan bien como tú la historia. Estamos aquí para apoyarte.

–¡PERO NO LO MEREZCO!

–Cariño, tú has cometido un error como todo el mundo, porque eres una persona, una gran persona–hablo Suzie mientras me apretaba la mano.

–Las grandes personas no traicionan la confianza de los demás– trate de no gritar, no quería que Robert escuchara nada.

–A veces, es necesario.

–Somos tus amigos–Dijo Cj de manera protectora antes de que yo empezara a reprochar las palabras de Suzie.

–También de Robert–puntualice.

–Pero somos tuyos– gruño Cj. Suzie le lanzo una mirada llena de reproche.

–¡Basta! ¡No quiero que elijan entre él y yo! Yo cometí el error… el no merece esto, no merece que _estén_ de mi lado.

–¿Has hablado con él?–pregunto la rubia.

–Hace una semana... después de eso... –sacudí la cabeza tristemente–... El no puede Suzie... él lo intento, apenas puede verme a la cara y no le culpo.

Me mordí el labio luchando contra las lagrimas que punzaban por salir.

–¿Crees que… sea todo?

–No lo sé.

–¿Has tratado de volver a hablar con él?

–Sí, pero solo me contesta en monosílabos. De ahí no pasa nuestra "Relación" en este momento.

–¿Y cómo te sientes tu?

–Tengo miedo–murmure suspirando– Tengo miedo de que… me este odiando cada hora un poco más. No me habla, huye de mi, y en la comida… lo único que hace es mirar el plato.

–Imagino que tu también– capte un tono de reproche en su voz.

–¿Yo también qué?

–¿Kristen te has mirado al espejo? ¡Sabrá Dios cuantos kilos has perdido! ¿Es que no te quieres un poco? puedes enfermar.

Me hice la tonta por un momento, entonces escuche unos pasos en el segundo paso, y unos gritos. Y me di cuenta que Cj no estaba con nosotras.

–¡Mierda!

Me levante de un tirón de la cama y corrí escaleras arriba con Suzie pisándome los talones. Mi corazón se acelero mientras las voces iban en crescendo. ¿Qué cosas podría decirle Cj? Joder, triple mierda, sabia lo sobreprotector que podía resultar mi gran amigo a veces. Solo que en este caso, era totalmente innecesario.

Las voces provenían de _nuestro_ cuarto.

–¡Ella está realmente arrepentida, jodido cabrón!

Mis ojos por un momento mis ojos casi se salieron de su lugar. Entre al cuarto rápidamente.

–¡BASTA!-grite desesperada– ¡¿QUE HACES, CJ?!

–¡Lo que tú no quieres hacer!–me grito mi amigo– ¡Eres un jodido ser humano! ¡Cometes errores! ¡Mira en qué estado estas!

–¡No te incumbe, Cj! ¡Fue mi error, y el tiene derecho en hacerme pedazos si quieres!

Entonces me permití mirarlo y vi el terror reflejado en su rostro.

–Yo no quiero hacerte pedazos – dijo, dándome por fin, algo más que un "Si" o un "No"

–¡Cj! ¡Vámonos ahora mismo!– grito una enojada Suzie. Lo jaloneo de la camisa y lo saco, no sin antes este gritar:

–¡Ella te ama, idiota!

Sentía el aire atascado en mis pulmones, estaba casi temblando de ira. Maldito Cj, te amo pero que ganas de golpearte.

–Robert… lo siento mucho. No pensé que él fuera a… lo siento.

–Kristen–dijo pronunciando mi nombre cuidadosamente– pero él tiene razón.

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato.

–No es justo la manera en la que te estoy tratando. El tiene razón, y por favor nunca jamás, _nunca_ digas que tengo derecho a hacerte pedazos. ¿Es así como te has sentido? no me mientas por favor.

–Sí… solo dime… ¿Tu me odias?

–¡No!–jadeo

–Es solo que… te he sentido tan lejos, pero no te culpo.

–Kristen, solo he estado pensando… lo intentare, te lo prometo que lo hare. Hace unos días, hable con Suzie, más bien me obligo a hacerlo. Y me conto todo, lo que tú le contaste a ella y lo que yo no deje que me explicaras. Lo intentare, no diré que no me duele de cualquier forma, pero es soportable, y si lo nuestro es verdadero, podremos con esto.

–¿En serio?–mi corazón iba a mil por hora.

–Quiero que lo nuestro funcione. Quizá con el tiempo, sabremos si estamos rotos del todo o si alberga la esperanza de componernos por completo.

No sabía que decir, y el se dio cuenta y se acerco a mí, y me abrazo. Con el corazón, lo sentí, sentí algo de su amor que aun vivía y que yo no había matado. Lo sentí latiendo contra mí y envolviéndome con sus pequeños brazos, su amor hizo que sintiera. Que hay esperanza para nosotros.

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Sorpresa! bueno, estos días estuve algo inspirada, más bien hoy, que escrito este capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Dejen sus Reviews por favor, compartan la historia, marquen favorito y todo eso!**

 **Canción: Stay (Rihanna)**

 **PD. No se cuando escribire un capitulo narrado por Robert, se me da mejor las POV Kristen.**

 **¡Un beso!**

 _ **Louise x**_


End file.
